Cicatrices
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Unos cuantos talones chocaron entre sí y algunas manos se alzaron al recibir la orden, unos pocos aún olvidaban que todo había cambiado. Él mismo aún llevaba restos del uniforme, no podía reprocharles nada, no había tiempo.


**Disclaimer:** _One Piece no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, todo de Oda._

La tormenta era impresionante. Dura e inflexible ante necios mortales como ellos que intentaban sobrepasarla. Las olas se mecían bravas y hacían que el barco ondeara con fuerza de un lado para otro; las órdenes se daban a voz en grito y muchas se perdían para siempre entre el rugido del viento y el aullar del mar.

El agua golpeaba sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus labios y ojos. Y escocía, todo escocía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Podría ser a causa de los cortes, los golpes y heridas que en aquellos momentos no podían ser atendidos. Quizá porque su barbilla no había parado de sangrar desde hacía rato, a lo mejor solo era que sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas y sus sentidos demasiado amplificados, o porque la sal de aquel mar era particularmente fuerte, quién sabe.

Pero quizá, y solo quizá, lo que más escociera era saber que él había sido partícipe de aquella farsa, que aquellas ropas níveas que tan orgullosamente había llevado nunca habían representado los valores que él les había otorgado. Valores. ¿Encontraría alguna vez algo parecido a _su justicia_?

-Señor, la Marina nos alcanza – el muchacho se golpeaba la cara compulsivamente tratando de apartar en vano el aguacero que se les venía encima a cada segundo y que impedía ver al hombre que tenía a tan solo unos metros. Forzó sus párpados a luchar contra el salitre, el mar y la lluvia, los forzó tanto que creyó que la presión podría cegarlo en cualquier momento- C-capitán…

El hombre, consciente de sus palabras, de su postura y gestos, totalmente consciente del significado y de su entera presencia, lo ignoró. De unas pocas zancadas, de aquellas que resuenan sin importar el estruendo de las batallas o de la furia del mar, de aquellas que no importa dónde resuenan y hacen vibrar las tablas, llegó hasta la baranda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un objeto salió volando de su casaca, el oficial que había seguido al otro no logró ver más que una centella blancuzca, un gran logro teniendo en cuenta el estado de sus ojos. Buscó a Drake con la mirada para preguntar por lo sucedido pero éste ya se había alejado y reunido a la nueva tripulación de a bordo.

Había sacado de no sabía dónde un nuevo sombrero y se lo colocaba correctamente frente a sus hombres. Su cara, de por sí seria e imponente, se veía aún más temible con los picos de su nuevo complemento.

-Todo a estribor, rodearemos el buque y atacaremos. Arriad velas y preparad los cañones. – la sangre aún surcaba su rostro al hablar. Nos subestiman demasiado si creen que un solo barco podrá detenernos… ¡Rápido!

Unos cuantos talones chocaron entre sí y algunas manos se alzaron al recibir la orden, unos pocos aún olvidaban que todo había cambiado. Él mismo aún llevaba restos del uniforme, no podía reprocharles nada, no había tiempo.

Una ola particularmente grande zarandeó el barco y el agua entró a raudales, la cubierta quedó encharcada, la tripulación desparramada y los barriles sueltos. Hubo un momento de desconcierto general hasta que recordaron sus tareas, pronto se corrigió el rumbo y las velas se inflaron con el aliento del mar, pronto ambos buques se miraban cara a cara preparados para la batalla.

El agua había vuelto a golpear sus mejillas, sus labios y ojos. Y escocía, todo escocía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Podría ser a causa de los cortes, los golpes y heridas que en aquellos momentos no podían ser atendidos. Quizá porque su barbilla no había parado de sangrar desde hacía rato, a lo mejor solo era que sus defensas estaban demasiado bajas y sus sentidos demasiado amplificados, o porque la sal de aquel mar era particularmente fuerte, quién sabe.

Pero quizá, y solo quizá, lo que más escociera era saber que aquél reguero cálido que descendía por sus mejillas no era la lluvia. Quizá lo que escociera era sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estómago al ver la bandera de su enemigo. Quizá la rabia escociera como ninguna otra cosa.

Y qué si él no quería que dejara de escocer, dejar de hacerlo significaría que la herida habría sanado, que habría cicatrizado correctamente y que podría empezar a olvidar. Pero su herida era grande y estaba fresca, tal vez no la dejase cicatrizar nunca.

Alzó el brazo con el que empuñaba el acero y apuntó al tiempo que daba la orden, los cañones, propios y enemigos, rugieron a la vez apagando el grito del capitán. El muchacho, aquel que había informado a su superior y que se había acercado a él en busca de nuevas órdenes, fue el primero en ver que el antiguo marine no señalaba el buque de guerra, la afilada hoja estaba fija en un pequeño punto blanco.

En la lejanía, ondeando al compás de las enfurecidas olas, la gorra rezaba una única palabra cosida en hilo azul. Y entonces algo en algún lugar de su cuerpo también empezó a escocer.

"_Quizá solo fuera el mar"_ se dijo.


End file.
